Stay
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction, Boys Love] Awalnya, hubungan kami sangat harmonis. /-Z .


Hai, Jung Yunho disini.

Ah, jangan lupa kekasihku Kim Jaejoong! Hari ini perayaan 8 bulan sejak hari jadi kami.

Kami _gay_? Hahaha, ya begitulah. Dia membuatku dari _straight _menjadi gay, pesonanya benar-benar hebat.

Kami menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat. Semoga saja suatu hari kami bisa menghadap orang tua kami dan meminta restu. Aku tahu pasti susah, tapi aku berharap bisa bersama dengannya untuk waktu yang lama.

Ups, sudah jam segini. Aku ada janji dengan Jaejoong!

.

* * *

.

**Stay**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

Terinspirasi; **Stay – Sugarland**

* * *

.

**[Normal POV]**

Awal bulan Oktober adalah awal dari musim gugur. Udara menjadi tiba-tiba dingin dan membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho memilih memakan ramen di kedai pinggir jalan. Dari jauh mereka hanya terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat yang memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Sesekali menyeletuk tentang kondisi cuaca yang kian memburuk dan tugas-tugas kuliah mereka yang belum juga selesai.

"Hei Jae, rumahku kosong hari ini," celetuk Yunho. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Lalu?" balas Jaejoong.

Yunho memamerkan giginya dengan tampang polos, "Temani~" ucapnya manja, sambil menyengol Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak mau, banyak tugas! Kalau menginap, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

"Ayolaaah, nanti kubantu mengerjakan."

"Bohong!" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho melipat tangannya, "Masa kau tidak percaya pada pacarmu sendiri? Ayolah…"

Jaejoong tampak berfikir sejenak, "Baiklah, tapi kau bayar makanan kita?" tawar Jaejoong. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho mengacungkan jempolnya, "Siap bos," balas Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik, "Paman, aku mau _tteokbokki_ satu!" ujarnya tanpa melihat ekspresi kaget Yunho.

"What?! Aku mau membayar bukan berarti pesan lagi," Yunho tidak setuju.

Jaejoong mendengus, "Yasudah tidak jadi menginap."

"_Arasseo_, pesan sesukamu," ucap Yunho sebal dan membuat Jaejoong tertawa ringan lalu mengecup pipi kanan Yunho sekilas.

Yunho hanya bisa mengulum senyum mendapat perlakuan manis. Mereka mulai berbincang ringan dan sesekali tertawa meledek.

"Loh, Jaejoong?"

Merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Jaejoong menoleh dan terkejut mendapati teman SMA-nya dulu ada disana, "HyunJoong?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya, "Duduk, duduk, apa kabar?"

Hyunjoong tertawa ringan, "Aku selalu baik, hahaha… Ngomong-ngomong, siapa?" Tanya Hyunjoong sambil menunjuk Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Hyun, kenalkan ini kekasihku, Yunho."

Hyunjoong tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan Yunho. Entah mengapa mereka berdua mulai akrab dan mereka bertiga mulai berbincang-bincang seperti sahabat lama.

Hingga sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Yunho, mengingat tugas kuliahnya yang masih menumpuk.

Jaejoong menepuk pundak Hyunjoong, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Hahaha, lain kali kita harus berkumpul lagi."

Hyunjoong tertawa ringan, sebelum mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius, "Oh ya, Jae. Jung EunJae-_sunbae_ terkena tumor otak. Sekarang dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit Seoul."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Eunjae mantan kekasihnya dulu, "Oh ya? Semoga dia lekas sembuh," ucap Jaejoong datar.

Mereka saling menukar nomor ponsel untuk bisa tetap berkomunikasi. Setelah itu, Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong. Menggenggamnya erat dan berjalan ke halte bus terdekat.

Jaejoong mulai berceloteh tentang kehidpan SMAnya, sedangkan Yunho mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**[Yunho POV]**

Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong tampak lebih sering bermain dengan ponselnya. Biasanya setiap kami kencan dia akan mematikan ponselnya, tapi tidak dengan 1 minggu terakhir ini. Aku tidak mau curiga karena seakan-akan aku tidak mempercayainya.

Sampai suatu hari saat aku bermain ke flatnya, ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi nyaring saat Jaejoong sedang mandi.

Aku yang sedang menonton TV berjalan ke meja sebelah kasur Jaejoong untuk melihat siapa yang menelefon.

'_**Jung EunJae Calling'**_

Dalam diam aku melihat nama itu. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beraksi apapun. Aku tahu semua nama mantan kekasih Jaejoong. Tapi dia pernah bilang EunJae adalah mantannya yang paling berkesan.

Panggilan terhenti, aku bernafas lega. Kembali ke sofa tempatku tadi duduk dan kembali fokus menonton TV. Tak lama Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan bertepatan dengan ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Dari ekor mataku, kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dia mengambil ponselnya, melihat layar ponselnya sebelum berjalan keluar menuju balkon untuk mengangkat telefon.

Aku hanya diam.

Jika keduanya memang tidak ada hubungan, kenapa Jaejoong harus menghindariku untuk mengangkat telefon dari EunJae itu?

10 menit

Aku mendengar suara tawa Jaejoong. Bahkan dia terlihat ceria untuk berbicara dalam telefon.

20 menit

Ada sedikit sesak di dadaku. Apa dia lupa aku disini?

30 menit

Aku melirik jam di flat Jaejoong. Sudah jam 10 malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Saat aku bangkit berdiri dan mulai membereskan barang-barang yang ku bawa tadi, kulihat Jaejoong masuk dari balkon.

"Loh, sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya polos.

Aku diam sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil, "Sudah malam. _Eomma_ pasti menungguku pulang."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, "Aku antar sampai depan," ucapnya.

Kembali aku tersenyum sungkan, "Tidak usah sudah malam. Udara diluar sudah sangat dingin. Selamat malam Jae," ucapku sambil berlalu.

Entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan ini akan semakin buruk. Jujur aku tidak mau berfikiran negatif tentang Jaejoong, namun situasi memaksaku untuk berfikiran buruk tentangnya dan EunJae.

Aku mengusap wajahku sedikit kasar. Padahal aku tidak mengerjakan apapun, tapi rasanya penat sekali.

.

.

* * *

Kejadian seperti itu semakin lama semakin sering. Aku mulai terbiasa tidak diacuhkan oleh Jaejoong. Hei, aku sudah cukup sabar, kan?

Hari ini kami memutuskan untuk kencan. Jam 10 kami bertemu dan membeli tiket bioskop. Kami baru akan menonton jam 2 nanti, selang waktu kita gunakan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Sekitar jam jam makan siang, saat kami baru selesai makan, ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi.

Dengan sedikir ragu dia menatap layar ponselnya.

"Angkat saja, Jae…"

Jaejoong menatapku sejenak, sebelum dia mengangkat telefon itu, "Halo?"

"…."

"Apa, Hyun? Suaramu tidak terdengar."

"….."

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah kaget, "EunJae kritis?"

Seketika jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Jaejoong tampak kalang-kabut dan banyak bertanya kepada Hyunjoong sementara aku sudah _blank_.

'_Pip'_

Jaejoong mematikan telefonnya, "Yunho aku mohon pengertianmu kali ini saja," ucapnya dengan raut bersalah, "EunJae kritis. Dia membutuhkanku, bolehkah..."

Oke, aku mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, "Baiklah, kau boleh kesana," ucapku pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kau yang terbaik. Kali ini aku yang bayar makanan ini," Jaejoong memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku, "Aku duluan Yun."

Setelah itu Jaejoong pergi. Aku diam.

Aku mengeluarkan dompetku yang terdapat tiket bioskop di dalamnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya kencan kami gagal.

Entahlah, aku merasa kecewa. Kenapa Jaejoong bisa langsung begitu saja pergi saat mendengarkan EunJae kritis, tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

Ah… kepalaku jadi sakit.

.

* * *

.

Sejak kejadian itu aku dengan Jaejoong jadi semakin renggang. Hari ini saja aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya dikampus. Sekitar jam 2 siang setelah mata kuliahku selesai, aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi flat Jaejoong.

Setidaknya untuk mengecek keadaanya. Sebab dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat telefonku.

Aku diam di depan flat Jaejoong. Sudah berkali-kali mengetuknya namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Sampai aku meraih knop pintunya.

Astaga! Pintunya tidak dikunci.

Seketika ada bayangan buruk dalam kepalaku. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong diculik, atau flatnya kebobolan maling! Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera masuk dan hanya diam karena begitu sunyi.

Semua barang-barangnya masih rapi. Aku berkeliling flatnya untuk mencari Jaejoong tapi dia tidak ada di manapun.

Sampai mataku menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

Astaga ceroboh sekali.

Aku mengambil ponselnya dan hendak menaruhnya di dalam laci, sebelum sebuah kecurigaan hinggap di kepalaku.

Ada keinginan untuk membuka ponselnya. Tapi bukankan ini seperti merusak privasi seseorang. Eh, tapi Jaejoong kan bukan orang asing. Dia bahkan kekasihku.

Tanpa berlama lama aku menyalakan ponselnya. Ada 13 panggilan tak terjawab. 1 dari Hyunjoong dan 12 dariku.

Oke, pantas dia tidak menjawab telfonku, ponselnya tertinggal.

Setelah itu aku melihat panggilan masuk dan keluarnya. Aku hanya bisa tercengang saat nama Jung EunJae menjadi sebuah deretan panjang dari panggilan masuk dan keluarnya. Jika ada 10 panggilan masuk dari EunJae, dariku hanya ada 3.

Ada emosi yang mulai timbul, tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka pesan masuknya. Lagi-lagi aku melihat deretan pesan masuk dari EunJae. DIa bahkan tidak pernah sesering ini berkiriman pesan denganku.

Memang sedikit tidak sopan, namun aku membuka pesan terakhirnya. Ada pesan masuk dari EunJae.

'_**Aku membutuhkanmu'**_

Hanya seperti itu saja. Jam pengiriman pesan itu jam 7 pagi tadi. Menurut analisisku, setelah mendapat pesan itu, tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong segera pergi mendatangi EunJae sampai melupakan ponselnya.

Ya Tuhan… hatiku sakit.

.

* * *

.

Besoknya Jaejoong datang kuliah dengan wajah cerianya. Aku tidak tahu harus merespon sikapnya seperti apa. Tidak mungkin aku bersikap biasa saja setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Kenapa kemarin tidak masuk? Telefonku bahkan tidak dijawab sama sekali," ucapku saat kami duduk untuk makan siang di kantin.

Jaejoong diam sejenak, "Kemarin aku sangat sibuk. Ponselku tertinggal lagi. Maaf lupa mengabarimu," kekeh Jaejoong di akhir.

Aku tidak menyahutnya lagi dan memutuskan untuk makan. Ini benar-benar canggung.

Satu suap.

Dua suap.

Gah, banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku!

"Jae, kemarin kau pergi ke tempat EunJae, kan?" ucapku pada akhirnya. Rasa penasaran terlalu mengusikku.

Jaejoong diam dan menatapku lama, "Iya."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

Serius kau harus dengar lagu **Stay** dari _Sugarland_. Lagu Country, sih… tapi asli, makna dari lirik ini benar-benar menusuk. Download ya kalau sempat. Hehehe…

Dan ini tidak akan menjadi happy ending—menurutku. Hahaha.

Oh ya. Aku sedang suka membuat fanfiksi yang hanya 1-3 chapter saja.

Untuk melanjutkan fic lama aku pusing setengah mati. Cerita itu sudah 1-2 tahun yang lalu, jadi aku blm mendapatkan ide-ide segar untuk dilanjutkan. Hahaha…

Kuharap ini bisa fast update.


End file.
